


Трудности мести

by JellaMontel



Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, альтернативная анатомия, жесткий стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безжалостное издевательство над сюжетом «Теней Империи». Что бывает с теми, кто ссорится с Лордом Вейдером, и безопасно ли ебать юных Джедаев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности мести

**Author's Note:**

> Автору было стыдно вешать ЭТО, когда он его еще только написал.  
> Автору стыдно сейчас, когда он нашел ЭТО, отряхнул и перетащил в архив.  
> Нет, автор не знает, почему он до сих пор не снес ЭТО отовсюду и не забыл навсегда.

Темный Принц Ксизор, глава крупнейшей в Империи преступной организации "Черное Солнце", стоял в четырех шагах от Императора, глядя, как он входит в поле голографической камеры. Тот, кто был на другом конце связи, за много световых лет отсюда, не видел Ксизора, хотя Ксизор мог его разглядеть. Такова была глубина доверия Императора: Темному Принцу разрешили присутствовать при беседе.  
Человек на другом конце связи... Дарт Вейдер.  
Ксизора едва не перекосило от ненависти. Не далее как полгода назад Вейдер нанес ему жесточайшее, несмываемое оскорбление. Ксизор, как это принято у фаллиенов, поклялся отомстить тем же. Но до сих пор - до сих пор! - ему не представилась возможность сделать это.  
Потому что ситх его выеб.

...В тот вечер Император вызвал их обоих к себе для беседы. В ходе аудиенции фаллиен и ситх привычно сцепились - Палпатин для того их и позвал, чтобы посмотреть, как двое самых могущественных его подданных грызутся в надежде добиться знака одобрения.  
Обычно эти словесные дуэли заканчивались ничьей. Но в этот день Ксизору несколько раз удалось поддеть Вейдера самым что ни на есть унизительным образом, и к тому времени, когда Палпатин наконец отпустил подчиненных, ситх буквально кипел от злости.  
Впрочем, Повелитель Тьмы умел держать удар - императорские аппартаменты они с Ксизором покинули рука об руку. Потом, словно закадычные друзья, вместе прошествовали по извилистым коридорам дворца. И только когда за ними закрылась дверь турболифта, ситх дал волю своей ярости.  
 - Что Вы себе позволяете, Ксизор?!  
 - Тише, тише, лорд Вейдер. Не надо так кипятиться, у Вас разве что пар из-под шлема не валит, - издевательски проговорил Темный Принц. - Нервы надо бере...  
Закончить фразу ситх ему не дал. Единым движением он схватил фаллиена, швырнул лицом в стену, сгреб обе его руки в один свой кулак и вздернул вверх, заставив Ксизора повиснуть в воздухе. Темный Принц открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Вейдер тут же заткнул его полой ксизоровского же плаща.  
 - Молчать, ящерица!  
Ксизор попытался извернуться и пнуть ситха, но чувствительный тычок обтянутого металлом колена, с размаху врезавшегося в его зад, разом отбил охоту трепыхаться. Некоторое время фаллиен висел, нечленораздельно ругаясь сквозь кляп. Потом его внимание привлекли металлические щелчки и отчетливый скрип ржавых дверей.  
Любопытство пересилило страх. Темный Принц ухитрился повернуть голову и стал свидетелем уникального зрелища: ниже пояса Повелителя Тьмы целая секция доспеха медленно, неохотно отодвигалась, открывая миру заросшее курчавой шерстью пузо и огромный волосатый член толщиной с руку Ксизора, наливающийся силой и недвусмысленно направленный на фаллиена.  
 - Ммм-не-е мня-уа!!! - в ужасе замычал Ксизор.  
 - Не надо, говоришь? - рявкнул Вейдер, стаскивая с него штаны. - А хуйли перед Палпатином выпендрялся?!  
Ксизор ощутил страстное желание закричать, что он больше не будет. В данный момент Темный Принц был готов на все, лишь бы Повелитель Тьмы убрал свои руки _(или это уже не руки?)_ от его нежно оберегаемых зеленых ягодиц.   
Увы, Вейдеру не было дела до желаний фаллиена.  
 - У тебя что, и внутри чешуя? - недовольно пробурчал он, вводя в Ксизора свою дубину. - А впрочем, мне-то пофиг.  
Ситх заработал в нем с неторопливой методичностью буровой установки, безжалостно раздирая хуем внутренности и сладострастно взрыкивая. Ксизор дергался и мычал, давясь кляпом, но все, что он мог - это дожидаться окончания экзекуции. А ситх двигался все энергичнее, и все сильнее сжимал запястья фаллиена в своем бронированном кулаке, и всем весом впечатывал его в стенку турболифта...  
Когда Повелитель Тьмы с торжествующим ревом кончил, Ксизор подумал, что если бы ему в зад вставили и включили на полную мощность огнетушитель, эффект был бы послабее.  
 - Вот так, - почти ласково сообщил Вейдер, выпустив жертву и приводя доспех в прежнее герметичное состояние. - И если будешь меня злить, выебу снова.  
Ксизор мешком сполз на пол, трясущейся рукой вытащил изо рта кляп и прошипел:  
 - Я отомщу!  
Ситх пренебрежительно фыркнул в ответ:  
 - Конструкция моих доспехов не предусматривает подобной возможности.  
Потом двери лифта распахнулись, и он вышел, даже не оглянувшись на фаллиена.

* * *

Темный Принц с трудом заставил себя оторваться от воспоминаний. Император заговорил:  
 - В Силе произошли серьезные изменения, - буднично сообщил он.  
 - Я почувствовал, - ответил Вейдер.  
 - У нас появился новый враг. Люк Скайуокер.  
Скайуокер? Когда-то, очень-очень давно, так звали Вейдера. В те времена он не носил доспехов. В те времена Ксизор отомстил бы запросто. Но что он может сделать сейчас?  
Спустя несколько минут он узнал, _что_.  
 - Уровень его Силы высок! - сказал ситху Император. - Сын Скайуокера не должен стать Джедаем.  
Сын Скайуокера?!  
Сын Вейдера!!! Потрясающе! Ксизор с трудом сдержал выползающую на морду улыбку...

Через несколько дней на стол Ксизора легло объемистое досье на Скайуокера. Строго отчитав агентов за нерасторопность: "Вы должны были собрать эти данные давным-давно!" - Темный Принц принялся за чтение.  
Люк Скайуокер. Человек. Самец...  
...ну да, а кем еще быть _сыну человека?_ В смысле, сыну ситха...  
Так, идем дальше. Очень молод даже по человеческим меркам. Рос на ферме, сбежал из дома, присоединился к Альянсу Повстанцев. Совершил пару подвигов, считается хорошим пилотом. Голографии: явно позаимствованный у повстанцев портрет парнишки в парадной форме Альянса; несколько кадров в движении; еще один портрет, очень удачный; снимок в полный рост...  
Ксизор вывел последнее изображение в натуральную величину и принялся разглядывать паренька. Хорошенький - ладная фигурка, светлые волосы, открытое лицо с широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами... Очень доверчивое лицо, искреннее. Лицо человека, свято верящего в доброту и честность окружающих.  
Совратить такого - раз плюнуть. Темный Принц плотоядно облизнулся, запуская руку под стол и начиная подрачивать. Замечательный сынишка у Лорда Ситхов!

Спустя две недели Ксизор так не думал. Несмотря на астрономическую сумму обещанного вознаграждения, охотники за головами так и не смогли поймать мальчишку. Точнее, поймать-то смогли, но не удержали. Утешало только, что Скайуокер явно не был в восторге от начавшейся охоты на него.  
Наконец Ксизору надоело ждать, когда мальчишку отловят. Он решил, что Скайуокер и сам доберется к нему, если хорошо намекнуть. Фаллиен приказал пустить слух, что "Черное Солнце" может помочь выяснить, кто назначил награду за него, и принялся ждать. Дождался. Приперлась принцесса Лейя Органа. "Не могли бы Вы помочь одному моему другу, кто-то на него охотится"...  
Темный принц выслушал ее, припомнил слух, что в алдераанку влюблен каждый первый солдат Альянса, и запер Лейю. Однажды Скайуокер вытащил принцессу со Звезды Смерти. Может быть, он и сейчас явится ее выручать?

Скайуокер явился. Ксизор пришел в полный восторг, когда мальчишка вломился прямо к нему в кабинет. В одной руке лазерный меч, в другой - бластер, на лице совершенно неописуемое выражение азарта и тревоги.  
 - Ты куда дел Лейю, урод?!  
Взбудораженный, растрепанный, раскрасневшийся от бега пацан был настолько хорош, что Ксизор даже не обиделся на "урода". Чарующе улыбаясь, он произнес:  
 - Принцесса просто гостит у меня. Не беспокойся за нее. Садись лучше, выпьем... - глянув на растерянно хлопающего глазами мальчишку, Темный Принц дипломатично закончил, - ...чаю.  
Одновременно он позволил безотказному оружию расы фаллиенов - феромонам, придающим ему однозначную желанность в глазах всех гуманоидных рас - наполнить воздух комнаты. В принципе, можно было больше ничего и не делать, пацан в любом случае никуда бы от него не делся, но Ксизору хотелось поговорить.  
 - Ну давай же, малыш, смелее, - он приглашающе похлопал ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. - Иди ко мне.  
Мальчишка вспыхнул - феромоны действовали почти мгновенно. Опустил глаза, поколебался секунду и двинулся к Ксизору, пошатываясь, словно его тащили на поводке. Темный Принц мысленно расхохотался, видя его уже неуверенную походку и ошалелый взгляд. _Готов._  
Ксизор еле дождался, пока Люк пересечет комнату и робко сядет на диван. Он сам уже тоже хотел парнишку и немедленно притянул его к себе, целуя взасос. Потом отпустил, полюбовался на совершенно круглые глаза, глядящие на него с искренним недоумением, пробормотал: "Сладкий мальчик", и снова поцеловал.  
 - Эй, так нельзя, - запротестовал мальчишка, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
 - Это почему?  
 - Потому что извращение получается, - объяснил Люк. - Ты же не человек, да еще и мужчина.  
 - Ну и что? - усмехнулся фаллиен.  
 - Но ведь я тоже мужчина! - заявил Скайуокер.  
 _Мужчина? Ну-ну..._  
Ксизор засмеялся и принялся раздевать пацана, поглаживая и целуя все, что оказывалось в пределах досягаемости. Мальчишка попробовал оттолкнуть его, но фаллиен в ответ только усилил выделение феромонов. После этого окончательно разомлевший подросток лишь вздрагивал в его лапах, позволяя делать с собой все, что хотелось Темному Принцу.  
Ощущение полной власти над этим юным созданием оказалось неожиданно пьянящим. Теряя терпение, Ксизор рывком содрал с Люка белье и грубо швырнул мальчишку на диван, вытаскивая из брюк свой член. Скайуокер наблюдал за ним, даже не пытаясь встать, а потом вдруг возмущенно спросил:  
 - Что ты делаешь, псих? Ты что, трахать меня собраться?!  
Ксизор, не снизойдя до ответа, раздвинул пацану ноги и резким движением вошел в него. Мальчишка вскрикнул, голубые глаза широко раскрылись от боли и удивления.  
 - Да ты меня насилуешь!.. - обиженно выдохнул он.  
 _Быстро ж ты сообразил, малыш..._  
Фаллиен едва не расхохотался. Какая потрясающая, восхитительная невинность! Определенно, он не просто выебет парнишку. Он обязательно найдет способ удержать это чудо при себе. Может, даже назначит любимой женой.  
Но сначала - выебет. Покрепче прижав вяло сопротивляющегося мальчишку, Ксизор сосредоточился на процессе.

* * *

Темный Принц жестоко ошибался. Скайуокер вовсе не был невинным мальчиком. И что такое изнасилование, тоже знал хорошо. Это знание вбил в него еще дядюшка Оуэн, обнаруживший в свое время, что жизнерадостный ясноглазый племянник вдохновляет его куда больше, чем немолодая уже, замученная тяжелым трудом супруга...  
Но дядя Оуэн, пусть даже старый и совсем непривлекательный, имел на него хоть какое-то моральное право - в конце концов, он ведь рисковал жизнью, воспитывая будущего Джедая, и Люк должен был хотя бы так компенсировать риск. А с хрена ли его ебет этот хамелеон-переросток?!  
Обида нарастала с каждым толчком несмазанного чешуйчатого хуя в его заднице, копилась темным пламенем в душе и настойчиво требовала выхода.  
От очередного размашистого рывка Ксизора тело пронзила новая вспышка боли. Люк вскрикнул, попытался вырваться, не смог, и тут волна черной ярости затопила мозг, прорвав пелену эротического дурмана.  
 _Он кто, в конце-то концов, Джедай или одуревшая от похоти подстилка?!_  
Вместе со злостью вернулась и способность соображать. Не хочет он трахаться с какой-то рептилией - так и не будет. А недостаток физической силы и проигрышная позиция - вовсе не помеха для того, чтобы прекратить это безобразие.  
Скайуокер отключился от происходящего, выходя на контакт с Силой...

Ксизор вздрогнул, когда пацан под ним вдруг выгнулся всем телом и обмяк. Кончить собрался, что ли? Или в обморок грохнулся? Тут глаза мальчишки снова открылись, зрачки засветились холодным огнем, и Скайуокер сказал с невесть откуда взявшейся властностью:  
 - Ты, урод! Вынь из меня свой хуй и отойди.  
Темный Принц хотел засмеяться, но обнаружил, что его руки сами собой отпускают парня, а член безвольно опадает и выскальзывает из упругой попки. _Что происходит?_ Против своей воли фаллиен встал и отступил на два шага. Мальчишка презрительно усмехнулся:  
 - Что, думал, меня можно так просто взять и трахнуть? Хрен тебе, - Скайуокер сел, потер свежий синяк от пальцев Ксизора на своем бедре и потребовал. - Говори, что с Лейей?  
 - Принцесса в гостевых аппартаментах, в левом крыле дворца, - ответил Темный Принц, с ужасом ощутив в своем голосе нотки рабской торопливости. - Она невредима.  
 - Бери комлинк и скажи своим людям, чтобы ее выпустили.  
Спокойный голос Скайуокера с грохотом прокатился по нервам, заставив фаллиена задрожать. Чешуйки на спине встали дыбом, когда Ксизор осознал, что тело подчиняется уже не ему, а мальчишке. Отдавая охране приказ отпустить принцессу Органу, он понял наконец, в чем дело.  
Это же сын Вейдера! Парень владеет Силой и может вертеть Ксизором, как ему вздумается. _"Идиот"_ , - мрачно охарактеризовал себя Темный Принц. - _"Пожалуй, ты влип даже хуже, чем когда разозлил Повелителя Тьмы"_.  
 - Прекрасно, - констатировал Скайуокер, когда приказ был выполнен. - А теперь сиди неподвижно, пока я не придумаю, что с тобой делать дальше.  
 _Точно, хуже._

Вставая с дивана, Люк поморщился. Бля, теперь задница неделю болеть будет. Спасибо хоть, что не порвана. Хотя за это спасибо скорее Хану с Чуви, хорошо разработали...  
Скайуокер печально вздохнул. Хан уже два месяца в карбоните, и даже когда его разморозят, на все самое ценное наложит лапу принцесса. А объяснить этой упертой натуралке, что в Альянсе принято подразумевать под "мужской дружбой", вряд ли удастся...  
 _"Вот-вот, а ты ее еще и спасаешь",_ \- сказал ехидный внутренний голос, явно принадлежавший Темной половинке его души. - _"А наградой будет братский поцелуй в щечку. Ничего, кроме больной жопы, ты с этого не поимеешь."_  
Люк остановился как вкопанный. Не-е-ет, так не годится. Он не уйдет отсюда просто так. Тем более что вон и партнер поблизости сидит. Пусть доебывает, раз уж начал.  
 - Эй, урод! - позвал Скайуокер. - Иди сюда.  
Когда Ксизор подошел, Люк привстал на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и сказал, снова подкрепляя приказ Силой:  
 - Ты хочешь меня. Очень хочешь. Ты просто умираешь от желания, и сейчас сделаешь все, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие. Начинай. Остановишься, когда я скажу "достаточно"...

...Люк Скайуокер валялся на ковре и бессмысленно-счастливо улыбался, с трудом приходя в себя после пережитого. _Такого_ секса у него еще не было. И вряд ли будет снова. Ксизор был великолепен. Если бы фаллиен с самого начала взялся за дело с таким старанием - ситха с два бы Люк понял, что его просто используют.  
Сейчас Скайуокер только гадал, как он смог остановить эту оргию. Он успел торопливо выкрикнуть: "Достаточно!" - перед тем как отключиться, кончая в последний раз, и сейчас отчаянно жалел об этом. Но на "Соколе" его ждали Лейя с Чубаккой, и чувство долга взяло верх. Люк вздохнул, неохотно поднялся и принялся обшаривать комнату в поисках разбросанной по всем углам одежды.  
Рубашка нашлась под Ксизором. Темный Принц тихо лежал, подчиняясь ранее полученному приказу, и настороженно следил за своей неудавшейся жертвой - что еще взбредет в голову этому ситхову сыну?  
Но ситхов сын был слишком доволен жизнью в этот момент. Скайуокер даже ни разу не пнул фаллиена, вытаскивая из-под него свои шмотки. Сейчас Ксизор ему почти нравился. Интересно, он всегда такой горячий, или это Люк просто перестарался с внушением?  
 _А какая разница-то?_ Люк пожал плечами и отвернулся. Но любопытство его все-таки заедало. В конце концов Скайуокер не выдержал.  
 - Слушай, а зачем тебе понадобилось меня насиловать? - поинтересовался он, заканчивая одеваться.  
 - Чтобы отомстить.  
Люк вытаращил глаза. С чего это вдруг - отомстить?  
 - Кому и за что? - спросил он.  
 - Твой отец меня выеб. Теперь я должен сделать с ним то же. Но он не снимает доспехов, поэтому я мщу тебе.  
От неожиданности Скайуокер так и сел. И тут же торопливо вскочил, потому что задницу опять пронзила острая боль. Вот свинство-то!  
Поутихшая было обида вспыхнула с новой силой. Люк нехорошо ухмыльнулся:  
 - Говоришь, папочка тебя выеб? Пожалуй, я тоже так сделаю, - он бесцеремонно повернул Ксизора, устанавливая в подходящую позицию, начал снимать штаны и вдруг замер с наполовину расстегнутой ширинкой. Зад у фаллиена был тоже чешуйчатый, очень жесткий и совсем неподходящий для сношения. После такого зада на хуе мозоли будут. Кровавые.  
Нет, он в эту жопу лезть не станет, решил сын ситха, поспешно заваривая молнию. Себе дороже. Но оставлять Темного Принца безнаказанным Скайуокеру тоже не хотелось. Он почесал в затылке и оглядел комнату в надежде, что его осенит.  
Осенило. Рабочий стол Ксизора, из натурального дерева, с мощными резными ножками, показался Люку вполне подходящим орудием мести. Силой заставив его опрокинуться, Скайуокер скомандовал:  
 - Ты, урод! Вставай и насаживайся на ножку стола. Будешь ебаться об него, пока не кончишь, - Люк с сомнением посмотрел на Ксизора, идущего к столу с трудноописуемым выражением на морде, и добавил. - Без рук и три раза. Потом можешь быть свободен.  
На этом Скайуокер покинул аппартаменты Темного Принца. Он не торопился. Они с Лейей успеют не только убраться с Корусканта, но и, вполне возможно, долететь до ближайшей базы Альянса, прежде чем фаллиен выполнит его приказ и освободится.  
Хотя... учитывая толщину дубовых ножек, будет чудом, если Ксизору вообще удастся на них натянуться.

* * *

Люк недооценивал силу своего внушения. Темному Принцу хватило получаса, чтобы посадить себя на кол. Полное выполнение приказа, однако, затянулось до поздней ночи. Наконец Ксизор кончил в третий раз, выплескивая последние жиденькие остатки спермы, и без сознания рухнул на пол.  
Когда на следующий вечер медики из числа обслуживающего персонала его дворца привели хозяина в чувство, он уже был вымыт, зашит, вымочен в бакте и под завязку накачан транквилизаторами. Но все равно беспредельно зол.  
Мальчишка его _употребил!!!_  
Употребил, забрал принцессу и сбежал, оставив Ксизора заниматься самотычеством. Последнее было особенно унизительно. Он, третье по могуществу существо в Империи, драл себе жопу ножкой стола!..  
Темный Принц хотел даже приказать ликвидировать всех слуг и врачей, знавших об этом позоре, но потом вспомнил, что та же команда лечила его в прошлый раз, когда Ксизора ебал Вейдер. Пожалуй, уже весь дворец убежден, что у начальства весьма оригинальные сексуальные привычки.  
Ну и ситх с ними. Ксизор приказал принести вирренского и принялся заливать горе. Спустя несколько часов, пьяный в дюрастил, он только махнул рукой, когда его личный телохранитель, Гури, со свойственной дройдам непосредственностью поинтересовалась, уж не с турболазерной ли батареей сношался Темный Принц.  
Фаллиен больше не сердился. Он успел придумать себе утешение. В конце концов, мальчишку он выеб. Пусть не так, как планировал, но все равно - выеб. То есть Вейдеру за свой порванный зад отомстил. Цель достигнута.  
Ксизор потянулся за бутылкой. Она оказалась пуста. Фаллиен поднялся, чтобы взять в баре следущую, и вздрогнул от боли в заду. Пожалуй, Скайуокер с этим столом разодрал его почище Повелителя Тьмы...  
 _Что-о?!_  
Темный Принц похолодел. Выходит, теперь он должен отомстить Скайуокеру!  
Ксизор медленно опустился на постель и долго лежал неподвижно, гадая, кого же ему придется ебать в следующий раз...


End file.
